Vozar Voth
Vozar Voth is a powerful mage and master of the mystical arts. Vozar Voth is a force to be reckoned with, however she mainly uses her abilities to collect and hoard knowledge. Her base of operations, the Grand Library, is located on the planet Chorel Minor. Origins on Earth Vozar Voth, originally Martha Lemming, began her life as a normal human woman. Martha's life was generally unremarkable until she met Richard Lemming, a mysterious researcher with a remarkable intellect. Martha's early courtship with Richard was pleasant and the two formed a close relationship and married. After the death of their only son, Charlie, Richard grew distant, wildly detached and unhinged. He conceived of machinations to bring his dead son back to life, but as each of them failed Marta grew more wary of her husband. Eventually Richard moved out of the house they shared to "go to the woods with some men," leaving Martha all alone. Early Interactions with the Bog In her solitude and depression, Martha filled her time with walks in the woods. Unbeknownst to her, Richard had selection the location of their home due to its relatively close proximity to the Darkwood Bog. Martha would continue to experience strange moments in the woods during her walks for some time before finally learning of its true power. The Lightning King, Vestige of the First Light Martha began witnessing strange animals in the woods behind her house, including a buck with an enormous set of antlers. Martha was concerned, however after living with Richard for so long, remained complacent enough to continue her walks through the woods. The being she was witnessing was a primal vestige known as the Lightning King, a being made of energy who could create light and life in the blink of an eye. The Lightning King took a liking to Martha and ensured her safe passage through the Darkwood, even going so far as coaxing her further into the AOI so she might learn of its mysteries. The God Killer and the Gift from Heaven Richard Lemming encountered the Lightning King on one of his own hikes through the Darkwood and immediately hunted it down and murdered it for its meat, hide, and antlers. Richard's ability to slaughter gods was well known, and the Lightning King ensured its powers would not go to waste, passing them on to Martha in the form of a powerful electrical storm. A bolt of powerful energy obliterated a tree just a few feet from where Martha stood on one of her walks, revealing an elaborate mask made of wood hewn from the smoldering remains of the tree itself. Becoming Vozar Voth Martha wore the mask and assumed not only the power of the Lightning King, but its place as vestige as well. Martha practiced in secret, developing her powers as mage and learning what it meant to be a vestige. She began traveling deep into the Bog, exploring distant AOIs and meeting intelligent races across the universe. Martha soon realized she had found her purpose in life and took the Ghoul name "Vozar Voth," or "Knowledge Seeker," as her alias. Reality and Truth in an Infinite Universe Vozar traveled the cosmos and soon found that for as much good as there was in the universe, there was always more evil. At first, Vozar attempted to use her powers to assist whoever she could peacefully. She acted as a mediator, detained fugitives from justice. Vozar soon learned that her actions were futile, as wickedness always grew back like a weed from wherever it was plucked. Vozar grew scornful, filled with wrath and anger, her work was wasted on unrepentant mortals. Those Who Labor in Shadow Vozar turned her attention to what she decided was the real threat to peace in the universe: mages like herself. Vozar Voth went on a rampage, hunting down mages and necromancers wherever she could find them and killing them. WIP